


What Do You Fear?

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was asked a simple question that normally isn't that hard to answer...but this time, for some reason, it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Fear?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Closed his eyes as they asked the question.

It normally isn't a hard question to answer.

What are you afraid of?

Harry thought of Dementors, but he wasn't afraid because he could fight them.

Who was afraid of something you could fight?

Losing his loved ones came up, but he knew that they would never leave willingly, and that they would hate him for thinking that, so he knew that no matter what, it wasn't a true fear, because it had no chance of happening.

Who would fear the impossible?

Death was something most people would say, but Voldemort feared that, not Harry, because he saw death as the next great adventure.

And why would he fear an adventure?

Harry sorted through his inconsequential worries, and his bigger ones.

Worries though, not fears. Hatreds, dislikes, prejudices, Never fear.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw everyone looking at him, waiting for an answer.

He sighed.

"I honestly don't know, I hold no fear that I can name."

Hermione frowned. "What of Dementors?"

"Why would I fear that which I can fight?"

"What about Pain?"

"I know pain, I know it well, and I do not fear it."

"Spiders?"

"I have made friends with many spiders, and have never feared them."

"Snakes?"

"I can talk to them, Why would I fear them?"

"Death?"

"Death is the next great adventure, and I look forward to it."

No one spoke for a while.

"Do you fear loss?"

"I worry I will lose those I love, but it is not fear, as I know you would not leave by choice."

Hermione sighed. "Ok. Your turn."

Harry glanced at Ron. "Truth or Dare?"


End file.
